


Captain’s Order

by SomePiece



Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Alternate Universe - Dark, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Butt Plugs, Chubby Reader, Come Eating, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dom Monkey D. Luffy, Dom/sub, Evil Luffy, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Squirting, Sub Vinsmoke Sanji, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, semi-forced cunnilingus, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Sheer PWP settled in dark!Luffy AU, with a tad of dubcon. You and your boyfriend Sanji engage into weird and very sexual relationship with your captain who shamelessly uses your submisiveness.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Original Female Character(s), Monkey D. Luffy/Reader, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader, Monkey D. Luffy/You, Vinsmoke Sanji/Original Female Character(s), Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader, Vinsmoke Sanji/You
Kudos: 35





	Captain’s Order

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burnthoneymint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthoneymint/gifts).



> For the love of Davy Jones, READ THE TAGS. This is definitely not a smut for everyone. I tried to list everything that is happening - or at least the most heavy content. Please, remember Luffy here is written ooc on purpose. If you ignore the warning and end up triggered nevertheless, don't come @ me. It was your own fault.

Sanji’s lips were the only part of his body allowed to touch you.

They were wandering along the curve of your neck, so gently you could barely feel them grazing your skin. He was breathing heavily through the nose, sometimes small gasps escaping his mouth as he was parting to take a new aim. Trails of saliva his ministrations had left were cooling down on your skin; goosebumps spilled down your spine along with shivers of pleasure. **  
**

He didn’t close his eyes, even if it would be easier for him. He was watching you. All the time. His beautiful, big and boyish eyes were studying your expression all the time; the silent begging and admiration was making you dizzy and even more horny.

You pressed your hips down and slowly rolled them. Exactly as the captain wanted you to.

His eyes were on you as well; his gaze was piercing your back as you were rubbing your core against Sanji’s clothed erection. He didn’t move nor say anything, just watching, sometimes only humming between bites of meat if you moved your hips exactly the way he liked. He didn’t need to do anything else. He knew he had complete control over both of you. Once you had entered this arrangement of lust and dark desires, neither of you would ever oppose him. He had you trapped in his sticky net - and you were happily obeying his whims. 

Sanji moaned against your skin as your juices started overflowing; his pants were already stained and, more and more, soaking. You could feel him throbbing under your weight, but he didn’t dare to buck his hips even once. It wasn’t the case of the ropes: he had his legs and arms tied to the chair, but loosely enough for him to move if he only wanted. But the captain’s order was clear: stay still. No matter what you would do to him, he was not allowed to move. He could kiss you as much as he wanted, but besides that: no move. 

Laughter erupted behind the door as the party got rolling. The table was right behind the wall; you didn’t even need to focus to distinguish voices of your crewmates and friends. It felt as if they were present, watching you naked and shamelessly brushing up against the cook. Of course they couldn’t see, but the door wasn’t locked. Anyone could walk on you any moment and the thrill was driving you crazy. You had never felt so embarrassed yet so horny before, so exposed and so needy at the same time. One was compounding the other, the slutty spiral of desire swallowed you whole and you knew if he told them to fuck in the middle of the deck, in front of everyone - you would do it, without hesitation.

“Enough.”

You froze, hearing Luffy’s voice and his steps following. His hands were a bit greasy from the food as he touched your breasts and squeezed them with little care for your comfort. You whined in pain and pleasure, your sensitive nipples stiffened even more when he pulled and pinched them.

“Your woman is such a needy slut, hm, Sanji?” He didn’t even favor him with a single look, his eyes focused on your curves as he was shamelessly kneading your plump body. “You can’t satisfy her, can you?”

Sanji’s face had no expression but his eyes were burning. He stiffened under the ties, the ropes tightened on his splendid muscles. 

“Can you?” Luffy grabbed you by hair and jerked your head back. You hissed, pain overpowering the pleasure for this moment. 

“I can’t satisfy her.” Sanji was quick to obey, he hated seeing you writhing in discomfort. It was his biggest weakness and Luffy knew it oh so well. He didn’t need it to have control over him - but what possibly could stop him from spicing the dynamics a little bit?

And you loved it, no matter what Sanji’s opinion was. You loved it when your captain was bringing you pain.

“Want me to show you how to do it properly?”

“Yes.”

“I can’t hear you.”

Sanji swallowed with difficulty, his Adam’s apple bobbed in an almost painfully slow way. His eyes were locked with yours all the time; those big and sad and struggling eyes of your precious cook so contrasting with throbbing hardness in his pants. He hated it and he craved it. He was fighting it and he was obeying it. He was crying and he was praising. 

“Yes. Please, show me. Captain.”

“Are you hungry?” Luffy cupped you into his arms. You whined, peeled away from Sanji’s warm body. Your captain lifted you with ease, you dangled helplessly when held as your legs couldn’t support your body, shaken from the desire. “Yes, you are. Your eyes are telling me you want to suck my cock so badly you can’t stand on your own.”

He pushed you down, on your knees, “Ass up.”

It was surprising. Why did he want you like this, if he was just talking about a blowjob? But you did as ordered, the unanswered question stirring desire within you with excitement. Luffy grabbed a fist full of your cheek, his fingers left dark red marks on the plump flesh as he spread your ass open and enjoyed the view.

“It would be a shame to leave it empty like that.” He rubbed your butthole with a thumb, an impatient shiver ran down and up your spine. “Maybe you will be useful for something here in the end.”

You could see it only from the corner of your eye, but you had no doubts it was a buttplug Luffy got out of the pocket. Left alone and waiting, you watched him approach Sanji and rub the toy against his lips. 

“Lick it.” He ordered. “Or do you want me to plug her without any lube?”

Sanji obediently opened mouth and let Luffy slide it inside. Slurping sounds were so loud they broke through the hum of the party; some saliva dripped down his chin and beard, the captain showed no mercy to his cook and literally fucked his mouth with a toy. You didn’t need to watch his face, you knew he was grinning in that mad and twisted way which was both driving you crazy in lust and shivering in fear.

Luffy truly could be like a beast.

“You can’t wait for your turn.” He caught your hungry stare and pulled out the plug with a loud pop. Sanji spat on the floor, the taste of the toy clearly not matching his standard. “Spread your ass for me then.” **  
**

You felt so exposed, with your asscheeks parted and your hole twitching at his gaze. He approached you like a cat; you had no idea when he stood behind you until he touched you. He probed you with the plug, chuckling at your sharp inhale. The intrusion wasn’t painful but wasn’t easy either without preparation.

“You didn’t lick it enough, cook”, he teased Sanji whose eyes -all the time, almost without blinking- were rooted to your face. He was biting on the bottom lip and frowning, but the bulge in his pants was more than distinctive and the blush on his cheeks more than ready. He was so turned one you could tell without touching him.

Luffy’s hand was quick and nimble. He pulled you back on your knees by hair and you screamed at the sudden and sharp pain. Soon the sound was muffled as he rubbed your face against his crotch. You quickly got the hint; with your hands shaking, you unbuckled his pants. His cock wasn’t impressive even when fully hard, but you knew what kind of wonders his body could do and your mouth watered at the sheer memory of previous times he had been fucking you. He gave you no time to dream, his length pushed against your parted lips. You barely managed to open your mouth fully before he claimed them his, with one thrust easily sheathing himself. 

You were used to this. He possibly couldn’t be patient whenever you were giving him head. Clenching on your hair, he guided you along his shaft, barely giving you time to control your gag reflex once he hit the back of your throat. You moaned, your mouth was full of his cock as he let it expand. It was throbbing and leaking precum like crazy, the taste was very bitter but you slurped it happily, trying to swallow as much saliva as you could with your throat used like that.

“You can take it better”, he rasped out and pushed even deeper. Surprised yelp of yours was muffled by Luffy’s dick expanding down your throat. You could hear Sanji’s protests behind your back, but you had no time to listen. You had to relax. You had to take him. 

You helplessly grabbed Luffy’s hips as he started to fuck you for real, not only your mouth but also throat left on his mercy. He wiped away your tears as he gazed down on you, nothing but lust beaming from his dangerous eyes. Rare were days when he resembled the man he had once been, but once the demon of lust overtook him you felt as if you were sleeping with someone completely strange - if not said demon himself.

“Luffy!” Sanji broke the unspoken rule and called the captain by his name. It worked like a bucket of ice cold water. Luffy shivered and let you go. You coughed, once, twice, thrice; saliva mixed with precum dripped down your chin on your breasts. “You promised you won’t be rough with her!”

“Are you calling me a liar?” Dangerous gleam went through Luffy’s face, but he grinned instead of frowning. “Nevermind. If you’re so eager, why won’t you please her, like you love?”

This time tad gentler, Luffy pulled you up and made you turn to face Sanji. The cook was all red and tense, lust and anger mixed in his eyes as they devoured the sight of your body with greed. Luffy pinched your love handles playfully and -without warning- grabbed you by thighs and lifted up. You yelped, sudden swift of position and lack of the steady ground surprised you. 

“Please her”, he ordered as he moved closer, your spread womanhood almost touching Sanji’s face. The cook swallowed nervously - he gazed up at you, looking for your permission. Sweet, sweet fool of a lovely man. He would never do anything without your approval.

As you nodded, he licked along your folds; the softness of his facial hair tickled your most sensitive place and you sighed, shivering in Luffy’s ironclad hold. Sanji chose to focus on your clit - he kissed it before teasing it with kitty-like licks, the tip of his tongue wrapped around the nub and rubbed it. 

“Oh look how he loves you”, Luffy whispered into your ear. “I wonder-” With one powerful thrust he sheathed into your cunt. “-How long will he love you-” He snapped hips forward, eliciting a loud scream of pleasure from you and hitting Sanji’s face with balls. “If I will fuck you meanwhile?”

He didn’t close his eyes, even if it would be easier for him. And for you. But he didn’t.

All the time he was looking up at you, his face buried between your folds as he was sucking on your clit. His big, sad, boyish eyes were wide open and focused only on you, beaming sheer adoration, love and dedication. Your cook. Your lovestruck fool of a cook. You reached down and ruffled his hair as Luffy was fucking you into oblivion, his powerful thrusts turning you into mindless chaos of lust and need. But you couldn’t lose your mind completely. Not when Sanji was looking at you like that. Not with his mouth over your clit. Not with the silent prayer of your name his eyes were whispering.

The knot in your abdomen loosened, for a second you saw white - and when Luffy hit the special spot of yours and when Sanji sucked on your clit, you came, simply and powerfully as that. 

You didn’t know whose name you were screaming. You didn’t know whose skill you were praising. There was only pleasure. And love. And guilt. And embarrassment.

Sanji didn’t close his eyes even when you squirted all over his face. 

Luffy dropped you almost like a rag doll, right on Sanji’s lap. You buried your face in the crook of his neck - but it wasn’t over. You could see Luffy grabbing Sanji’s hair and moving him towards his cock, huge, throbbing and glistering with your come. The cook licked his lips, at this point nothing mattered to him anymore. Like you previously, he opened his mouth and let the captain use it as he pleased.

He ended on his face; a thick and hot load flowed down his cheeks. You simply couldn’t help yourself. You couldn’t stand the sight of Sanji’s face stained like that - nor say no to Luffy’s cum right in front of you. You licked him clean, the bitter taste of your captain mixed with the remains of your own juices, still lingering on Sanji’s skin.

“Untie him if you want.” Luffy pulled up his pants back on its place and marched out. “I don’t care anymore.”

The light of festive lanterns fell over you and your cook, for a brief second you could see the drunk and happy faces of your friends before Luffy slammed the door closed. You were truly alone now. Free to do what you wanted. But both of you knew this was still part of Luffy’s scheme, another episode of the game you had agreed to play with him.

You didn’t untie Sanji - and he didn’t ask you for it. Still holding the eye contact, you dropped to your knees in front of him. You wanted to thank him. And he let you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was initially published on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
